mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Armin
For detailed, canonical info on this character, please check out this page. Armin Armin Is one of the dateable characters in My Candy Love. Armin is the older twin brother of your friend '''Alexy. '''He loves playing video games and he doesn't get mad easily. About '''Armin '''is one of the students attending Sweet Amoris High and is very reserved. He's adopted but the topic isn't very sensitive to him because he's proud of the parents he has now. He was created loosely based on ChiNoMiko's boyfriend, but was changed over time. He also originally was a Libra, but due to a typo in the first MyCandyLove Artbook he was changed to a Gemini. Armin hopes to go into programming and become a game designer. HeadCanons * Armin smokes Weed. * Armin will likely become a video game developer as a career. * Armin and Alexy steal each others credit card to buy clothes and video games, and yet they both are completely oblivious about it. * Armin's grade suffers because he plays games and never studies. * Armin probably doesn't have the best hygiene habits (Showering regularly, brushing his teeth, etc). * Alexy and Armin had never met their biological parents and would not mind never meeting them at all. * Armin is a terrible kisser. (But he can Learn. ;) ) * Armin has tons pokemon stuffed dolls which he hides under his bed so Alexy can't find them. * Despite Armin's unhealthy habits at the moment (Eating junk food regularly, long periods of time on the internet and video games) he might outgrow it when he gets older and adapt to a healthier lifestyle - albeit still have a gaming side to him. * Armin secretly wants to be like Nathaniel, seeing how Nathaniel is a good student, physically active, versatile and brilliant if we think back to the time where there was that concert and how easily Nathaniel filled in for the band. * Armin has bad eyesight from all his gaming and has to wear glasses but he refuses to. * Armin's scarf has a special significance and it's the only clothing article of his that Alexy will never complain about. * Armin's scarf belongs to his biological father. * Armin would have the most non-traditional wedding out of all the guys. * Armin might take up cooking one day, and be really good at it. * Armin will get Nathaniel to watch anime and Nathaniel will agree and even be hooked into some as he's already gaming with him and is currently very open to trying new things. * Out of all the boys, Armin and Lysander would be the two who would be the most adventurous/brave in trying new, strange and exotic foods. * Armin is secretly afraid of ghosts/spirits. * Armin's least favorite type of video games are violent ones. * Armin sometimes plays Galge. * Armin would ask Candy to couple-cosplay. * Armin would be a hardcore PewDiePie fan. * Armin's favorite junk-food beverage is Dr Pepper. * One of the main reasons that Armin doesn't go outside is because he doesn't tan; he just burns. * If Armin could, he would accept a job that required just staying home and playing/reviewing video games. * Armin secretly like playing Cooking Mama but rage quits when he drops an egg. * Armin is most definitely a meme lord. * Armin is a pokemon Go expert and is probably addicted to it. Candies Associated with Him * Archa Degray * Luna Stellato * Melissa Hawkins * Zainie Katler * Kayla Troisi * Efina Dante * Sakurina Bellerose * Alyssa Martinez Category:Boys Category:Dateable Category:Cosplay Category:Gamer Category:Male